


Thirty-Eight

by andrasste



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Tidbits [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrasste/pseuds/andrasste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty-Eight

Elissa winces at Wynne’s gentle fingers on her calf, inspecting the place where the shaft of the arrow is buried in her skin. She pulls up her uninjured leg, resting her cheek against it and taking a shaky breath as she waits for the pinch of the arrow being removed. 

“You fainted… straight into my arms.” Alistair’s tone sounds forced, strained, and there is almost no humor in the way he teases her. “You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” 

Elissa clicks her tongue, cracking one of her eyes open to glare at him. The hand cradled within his tightens momentarily. “I didn’t faint. I stumbled and you were there. There is an arrow in my leg.”

He chuckles, nervous, and she twines their fingers together, hiding her face in his shoulder. This is new, this casual contact, and her face burns against his shirt but she doesn’t pull away, holds her breath and lets out a startled gasp as Wynne breaks the wooden shaft off. It sends a wash of pain through her to have the wound jostled, but she bites her lip and holds tight to Alistair’s hand, squeezing her eyes as tightly shut as she can. 

When it’s over, arrow thrown into the fire and her calf still tingling pleasantly from the healing magic, neither of them move. Their palms are pressed together, sweaty; the words stick in her throat, but eventually she manages to get them out. “Thank you,” she mutters, eyes fixed on the fire. “For, uh. Catching me.” 

“You know me,” he says, soft, clears his throat to steady his voice. “Pulling children from wells, rescuing damsels…” 

She pulls back a bit, indignant, though she can’t keep the smile from her face. “Damsels. I’ll keep that in mind next time you step directly into a bear trap.” Elissa stands, wobbling as she trusts weight to her newly-healed leg, and pats his cheek as she moves off to her tent, both of them laughing softly, faces burning.


End file.
